


You Are My Everything

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Idiots in Love, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, The Family Prompto Deserves, Unconditional Love, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: ‘I never thought I would get this.”‘Get what?’‘A chance to be happy....’Cor and Ardyn discuss what impact little Prom is going to have on their lives. There is no doubt in their minds that he will just make everything better.





	You Are My Everything

They brought Prom into their home as their son a day ago, and all-day Ardyn had been slaving away making one of the spare rooms into a permanent bedroom for their little sunbeam. He still needed to paint the room, but Prompto had everything that was standard for a child of his age to have. He had a very comfortable bed with a yellow Chocobo duvet and pillows to match, along with a few toys. He had a wardrobe for his clothes and a cabinet for his toys. Because Prom didn’t have a lot of stuff, at the moment, that was all he needed for the time being. Ardyn would be sure to get him more stuff to fill the room. He would gladly spoil him rotten if Cor would let him. He had only technically been his parent for a day, but he already loved Prom, as much as he loved Cor.

“I never thought I would get this.” Ardyn whispered softly, smiling down at his sleeping son.

“Get what?” Cor asked, standing next to Ardyn.

Ardyn turned his head and ran his fingers through his husbands’ hair as he shuffled closer to his Marshal. “A chance to be happy. I can no longer picture a world where you and Prom aren’t in it. You have made me so incredibly happy and I will never be able to show you how grateful I am.”

“Don’t get sappy.” Cor let out a soft laugh.

“I love you Cor. I love you and him with everything I am. You are both everything to me.”

“Yeah, well you aren’t so bad yourself.” Cor said as he kissed his husband. Cor felt exactly the same about Ardyn and Prom. It was strange, on the way back from Niflheim, Cor had started to feel so protective of the boy and now he understood what unconditional love was. The Marshal pulled away from Ardyn and turned his attention back to Prom.

Cor remembered a conversation that he and Ardyn had had years ago and it put a smile on Cor’s face. He threaded his fingers through Ardyn’s as he spoke. “Well, I guess I proved you wrong.”

“Huh?”

“You said to me once that your life was no longer yours and it was controlled by the Kings. Well… look at what you’ve got.” Cor said gestured to Prom.

“What we’ve got.” Ardyn laughed pulling Cor’s hand to his lips. 

“Thank you, for convincing me that we could raise him.”

“Thank you for rescuing him. We are going to be alright, My Marshal. You, me and the little Sunbeam.”

Cor nodded and hugged Ardyn and Ardyn gladly fell into the embrace. Cor never had this growing up. He never had the love given to him that Prom already had from both him and Ardyn. It made him happier than he cared to admit. This was something that had now become so precious to the pair of them. Ardyn never got a chance to have a proper family and Cor thought he never wanted one.

But now they had the sweetest child that Eos had ever produced. And in one word, it was: perfect.

“Ass Hat?” Cor whispered in his husbands’ ear.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.” Ardyn laughed kissing his cheek softly.

“Cor… Dyn…”

The pair let go of each other as they saw the tired eyes of little Prompto waking up from his nap. Like always he had a smile on his face.

“Hello, mate.” Cor smiled kneeling down so Prom didn’t have to look up too high.

“Did you have a good sleep, Sunbeam?” Ardyn copied Cor’s actions. Prompto nodded and let out a tiny yawn as he rubbed his eyes. All Ardyn could think was: _'Cuteness overload!_' He smiled at his newly adopted son and kissed him on the forehead. “You are too adorable for words.”

“Come on Prom, let’s get you something to eat.” Cor said clapping his hands and reaching out to pick Prom up.

Prom grabbed his toy and climbed over to Cor and hung on to him like a koala. The three of them went downstairs to fill Prom’s stomach and the rest of the day was perfect. All three of them were just grateful that they had each other and they all silently promised to never lose sight of that. 

And that no matter happened, they would always be everything to each other.


End file.
